


Words in the Wind

by itbeajen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, Forsyth (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Gen, Python (Fire Emblem) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Your presence came and went like the wind.But no matter how fleeting or long lasting it was, you always caused turbulence in his heart.





	Words in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

"It's calming, isn't it?"   
  
His voice brings you back to reality. The usual fluffy tufts of red hair are gently played with by the gentle breeze that filtered through the river valley. The distant sounds of children playing in the water is heard, and your gaze breaks away from the water that flows out of the sluice gate.   
  
You slowly nodded in response and you finally  _looked_  at him. His gaze was gentle, calm, and relaxed. It was much different than the gaze you grew familiar with during your time in the Deliverance. He sits down beside you and you find your gaze following his figure as he made himself comfortable beside you.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?"   
  
 _Your voice is as beautiful as ever._  You almost answered him with your thoughts, but instead you give him a soft smile and nodded. He chuckled and mumbled, "I see you still don't talk much."  
  
You  _almost_  laugh at the way he sounded slightly disappointed. But instead your hand gently pats his shoulder, making him look towards you and you answered, "I've only ever talked to you and Alm, there really was no other reason to talk to anyone else back then."  
  
The way those red orbs widened slightly at that admittance makes your heart swell. The corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly before being pulled into a small smile. He nodded and whispered, "Is that so?"  
  
"It was," you mumbled in response. You pulled your knees towards you, resting your head on them before looking over to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught your gaze and you murmured, "I didn't think I'd see you here."  
  
"I was given the chance to take the children out, and since Forsyth and Python are vising the area, I brought them with me so we could let them have a small adventure."  
  
"To  _Rigel_  of all places?"   
  
He notices the emphasis you put on your homeland, and he nodded. Your lips pursed ever so slightly before asking, "Why's that?"  
  
"Why?"   
  
 _I almost want to hear it was for me._  
  
He doesn't quite give you an answer, but his gaze was almost enough to let you know. And you let out a small chuckle and mumbled, "I understand now why Python always did complain about you."  
  
"About me?" Lukas asked in disbelief. You slowly got up, stretching yourself as you did. His gaze is a mixture of confusion and awe. Confusion at your statement, and awe with the grace you carried yourself with. No longer did you have a robe cloaked over your gentle features, and no longer did you hide away in the shadows as you watched your noble country slowly rebuild itself.   
  
Before him stood a proud member of the Rigelian family, perhaps one of the few that were left after the war and the madness caused by the Duma Faithful. You give him a small smile and he asked, "Did Python tell you a strange rumor?"  
  
You shook your head, and then laughed, "No."   
  
 _Not a rumor at all, but rather a warning._  
  
Lukas' gaze doesn't leave yours, and you softly mumbled, "I was just told not to fall in love you, that's all."  
  
His eyes widened, but before he could come to terms with your words, a strong gust of wind causes him to shield his eyes and block his vision. And by the time it's gone, so were you. He sighed, but a part of him knows that he'll run into you again. The fleeting smile he saw on your lips before you had vanished with the wind and the words you left him made him shake his head fondly.  
  
If there was anyone who should have been warned, perhaps... it should have been him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This weird idea has been bothering me for a good three days, and I finally wrote it.
> 
> Was there anything behind it? No, not really.
> 
> But I just wanted to write.
> 
> And it just so happened to be Lukas.
> 
> Do I know where I was going with this? Not at all.
> 
> But hey, I wrote, I got something down, and surprisingly, I quite like how ambiguous everything was. 
> 
> Of course, I say that now but I'm going to hate it in later days.
> 
> But perhaps that will lead me to wanting to fix it. But for now, this is it. This is all I'll have for you guys.


End file.
